


bittersweet, like my heart.

by poeticaid



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Candy, Character Study, Gen, He's an ass, Light Angst, Post-Gumbaldia, bubblegum i'm so sorry, fuck gumbald, let everyone be happy, they're best buds, why isn't anyone talking about that time gumbald fucking made peppermint butler dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Princess Bubblegum initiates the Gum War.





	bittersweet, like my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> oh look  
> an AT fanfic  
> i watched Gumbaldia a few weeks ago  
> i made a fanfic  
> ye

Princess Bubblegum was going to hug Finn and Jake after they had made alliances in Gumbaldia, until she saw something sparkle on their skin. Of course, they are not affected by it, it is for candy people after all, so she hesitates, and lets Peppermint Butler dry Finn and Jake up. Her hypothesis was true.

Her eyes widen as her loyal, faithful servant, turn into an infant. A very naive infant, with no care in the world. Wait. She corrects herself. Peppermint Butler was her friend, her longest friend in her lifetime. Peppermint Butler helped her with every situation she knew, and she casts him aside. Princess Bubblegum looks at Peppermint Butler, who was sleeping in a crib.

She didn't think. She was full of fury and spite because of this. She cast aside the alliance, and declared war on Gumbaldia.

Princess Bubblegum leaves to go sulk in the tower. She would be asking Peppermint Butler for a cup of tea, or maybe, staying by her side. He's so loyal, his loyalty made her feel guilty even more.

She didn't blame Finn and Jake, after all, they are pawns of the mastermind, Great-Uncle Gumbald. She starts to read books about science itself, but passes out midway through. Peppermint Butler is like that because of Gumbald.

She goes way back when, to the first time she had created such a good friend.

~~~

A week after her newest creation, a starlight peppermint, was born, she hesitantly refuses to give him Dum Dum Juice, wanting to know what it's like to have someone converse with her with intelligent sentences, inquisitive remarks.

She just hope he doesn't betray her, like what her family generations ago did.

She puts the peppermint on watch, to see him learn and grow, talk and interact. After a few months, she cautiously walks to the room and introduces herself to her newfound intelligent creation. The peppermint came across as polite, and careful of his words. Princess Bubblegum is interested in him, but remains cautious.

The next day after that, she converses with him again, then again, then again. After a year of talking to the intellectual, she decided to finally let him go from his prison of a room. She advises him that she will monitor him, and one wrong step will land him in jail. He's completely fine with that.

She monitors the peppermint from afar, in her tower, she is invincible and can see everything. So far, so good. He looks like a promising individual. But she suddenly vanishes from her sight. Princess Bubblegum, panicking, goes downstairs of the tower, but was stopped by the peppermint she was looking for. On his hands were a tray, filled with food for the princess.

The princess had breakfast, and the peppermint continues to serve her. Of course, she treats him kindly as well. After a decade of the peppermint serving Princess Bubblegum, she finally gives the peppermint a name: Peppermint Butler. It's too straight forward of a name, but 'Peppermint Butler' likes it.

She catches Peppermint, one day, contacting the Land of the Dead. She scolded him for a little bit, but decided to leave him alone with his own preferences. He seems loyal enough to not defy her.

Finally, finally, Peppermint Butler was her favorite servant, her most loyal servant. Whenever she gets enraged, he would calm her down. Sad, happy, or studying something that goes against the laws of nature, he's always there, advising her and making her cautious with every step.

She only realized now that Peppermint Butler wasn't a servant, nor a butler. He was a friend, one of her longest friends in her life time.

~~~

She wakes up to the sound of crying. Clearly, the tower can hear everything, so it can hear crying. But it's coming from... Peppermint Butler's room. She sighs, then walks to Peppermint Butler's room to see him, still in his infant form. Still a baby, not the friend she had grown close to.

But maternal instincts wants to comfort him, and so she does. Princess Bubblegum soothes Peppermint Butler by performing a lullaby. After a few minutes of cradling him on her arms, he finally closes his eyes and sleeps.

Princess Bubblegum looks at the infant, and smiles. Though Peppermint Butler is lost, maybe she can make this one the Peppermint Butler she knows.

She's going to make Gumbald pay for what he did to her friend. And she's going to win this war for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> more angst :D  
> i love bubblegum and marcy


End file.
